The invention relates to a plane heating element, comprising a mesh that is provided with a coating containing carbon nanotubes.
It is already known that carbon nanotubes (CNT) serve as heat source. CNT-based heating elements with a separate flat support have been disclosed in DE 10 2009 008 967 B4, DE 10 2009 034 306 A1, DE 20 2006 007 228 U1, DE 20 2007 014 328 U1, DE 20 2005 014 678 U1, DE 20 2008 007 815 U1, DE 20 2009 000 136 U1 as well as in WO 2007/089118 A1, said support carrying carbon nanotubes as well as a plurality of contacts, wherein the carbon nanotubes can be excited to emit infrared light by applying an electric voltage to the contacts.
A mesh that is coated with carbon nanotubes is described in DE 10 2011 086 448 A1.